


If It Eases All Her Pain

by orphan_account



Series: For Casey [2]
Category: Hellraiser (Comics), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: REVENGE





	If It Eases All Her Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cenobxter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenobxter/gifts).

"Sometimes you can be such an arse!" Casey snapped, her temper threatening to flare. She rarely got into a fight with her Hellish Husband, but some nights it was as if Priest forgot what it meant to be sensitive. Or maybe she was too stressed, too hurt by other things. Maybe she was taking her pain out on Priest. Casey could barely remember what had started it all, and now she was stubbornly holding her ground out of spite. 

Priest was not fond of this. 

His face bore no expression as he stared at her, letting her anger break. It did not phase him. Priest knew Casey, and he wanted her to express herself. He normally could talk her down. Tonight, she did not want to hear him. When he opened his mouth to speak, Casey turned away, her long hair whipping up with the speed in which she spun. It was one of the quickest ways to pierce Priest; that cold, silent shoulder. 

Before Casey could say another word, Priest grabbed her shoulders, shoving her roughly into the wall. Casey cried out as Priest pressed into her, his cool lips grazing her ear. _"Do not turn your back on me"_, his deep tone rumbled in her ear. Casey's heart was a wild rabbit in her chest, slamming into her ribs as she felt Priest molded to her body so perfectly. She swallowed roughly, licking her lips. 

Priest stroked his hand over Casey's neck, gathering her hair to let it slip aside. The goosebumps on her flesh and the rapid way she looked off to the side was enough of a sign for him. Her anger was starting to become something else. He smirked as he dipped his head forward, letting his pins brush her neck. Casey shivered. 

"Are you still angry with me?" Priest purred at her. Casey inhaled deeply and gave a loud grunt. "Yes", she stated flatly, ignoring the way her thighs were pressed together. Priest stepped back, letting her off the wall. Casey turned toward him, narrowing her eyes. Priest opened his hands. "Show me your anger", the Cenobite commanded. 

Casey stared at him. It was rare that Priest said something he did not mean. She stepped closer, hesitation weighing her down. "Come", Priest beckoned, fingers twitching. Casey moved closer and gently pushed his chest. Priest smiled at her, beckoning again, "Is that all?"

Casey glared at him as her rage hit its peak, boiling over as she rushed forward. Her shoulder hit Priest, sending him back onto his throne. As he fell, he grabbed Casey's arm, pulling her with him. Laughter erupted from the Cenobite as he unceremoniously yanked Casey on top of him. Her knees settled on either side of his hips as Priest held her there, his dark stare making Casey's blood race. 

"Show me", Priest insisted, and Casey felt the bulge beneath his cassock as he teased her. Priest reached up, his hands sliding to the thin straps of Casey's top. She did not resist as he slipped them down her arms, pulling her bra along until her breasts were exposed. Casey whimpered as cold thumbs brushed her nipples. 

Priest paused, his hand falling to one of the knives he kept on his cassock; one of many threatening to slice into Casey's beautiful thighs. He brought the blade up, sliding it over Casey's breast. The razor sharp tip sliced through skin, making Casey throw her head back. Blood began to streak down, finding its way to Priest's waiting lips. He bit and sucked at the open flesh. Casey gripped at his head, her hips grinding viciously down into the Cenobite's.

Casey jerked Priest back, her teeth gritting as she glared at him. Her anger had never been at him, she realized then, but she needed this. She needed to let her rage out, and Priest was willing. Casey pulled her dress up, and Priest took no time in moving his cassock aside. "I'm going to destroy you", Casey growled as she felt Priest's twin cocks pressing against her. She closed her eyes as one slipped inside her wet, silken heat. Her hand wrapped around the other. 

Priest moaned deeply as Casey began to ride him, her hips slamming into his mercilessly. She grinned wickedly as she twisted his dick in her hand, the pain exquisite combined with the sensation of her womanhood wrapped around him. Priest trembled under the cruel and delicious torment.

_"I've got such sights to show you_", Casey promised. 


End file.
